Resident Evil: Last Goodbye
by Lycanboy666
Summary: It is an ordinary day for Adrian, or it was until an attack on the compound leaves with a revelation that leaves a scar on Adrian, will Alice be able to help him heal after he loses somebody? (small amount of bad language)


Resident Evil: Last Goodbye

(4th part of the Adrian Story, please enjoy)

The days were silent for a while, the whole incident and left a scar on Adrian, he would not talk to Alice or anyone else as he stood by the grave, he got over the death of his mother a while back since finding Alice but the whole thing was a shock to him and now here he was again… broken.

His mother… the clone Alice was alive and had mutated beyond anything ever seen before after she dosed herself up on the T-virus before they shot her after she got her son to freedom.

 _2 days earlier:_

 _Adrian was finishing up with the truck maintenance after he had come back from looking for survivors, Leon was still pissed at him for head-butting him not long back and he was never going to forget it, Alice and Claire was never going to let him forget._

 _It was weird though lately, whilst he was busy rebuilding the truck he wrecked before he felt eyes on him but when he looked there was nothing but the empty compound of the Arc survivor's community._

 _Shrugging his shoulders, he turned and walked back inside locking down the main door, unknown to him a pair of eyes with tears in their eyes was watching "My Son… You've grown"_

 _Adrian walked onwards and opened the room to his mom's room "Mom… you ok?" he asked hearing something coming from her room and he soon covered his eyes "Urgh Mom… Luther!" he complained covering his eyes "I'm Blind!" he cried dramatically, Alice rolled her eyes "We're covered with a blanket" she laughed as Luther rolled onto his back as Alice kept herself covered._

 _Claire came around the corner and laughed softly "Ah the innocence of Adrian has been scarred for life" Claire said and Alice smirked "Yeah right like Adrian is innocence, I know what he has been doing with the redhead who he picked up yesterday" Alice watched as Claire turned to Adrian "And I thought I was the only redhead in your life" he was stumped before grumbling looking pale "but mom… you're old" he said to Alice and she laughed "I am in my 40s" he looked to Claire before turning away and stalking off grumbling, Claire giggled before looking to Alice "Enjoy yourselves" she laughed and Alice rolled her eyes "Yeah right… the moment is ruined" Claire closed the door and walked off, Luther looked to Alice "want to go to the canteen?" he asked and she nodded "Sure"_

 _Adrian was pale as he sat on his bed and shuddered "Urgh" luckily his mom was covered up so he did not see anything but he felt it was wrong especially since she was old… well 40s or not she was too old for sex in his book, anyway she had one point correct, he was sleeping with the red headed survivor that he picked up with the other, they had gotten to know each other over day days and soon grew closer. Maybe he needed to apologies to his mom for his behaviour, but first he needed to sleep._

 _"Peace and Quiet" he whispered to himself, well it was until the alarms blared and all hell broke loose "Son of a bitch!" he grabbed his weapons knowing the alarm was coming from the compound._

 _The sound of roaring filled the air as Adrian got out the front door and saw it, the massive mutation that he had never seen before "Fuck that things huge" he muttered to himself before firing his double barrel at the monster, the mutation stopped and turned to him "Oh fuck… I've pissed it off" he gulped as it ran at him, Adrian ran and flipped over the mutation escaping it before it was able to grab him and fired another shotgun round into it, this time he loaded it with Incendiaries rounds, the mutation howled in pain until the flames died and the monster was still standing._

 _"How the hell…" he was cut off when the Mutation was back handed him sending him flying into the wall knocking him out, Alice pulled the Unconscious Adrian into her lap "Come on wake up" she whispered shaking him but no response as it drew closer until there was another roar and a mutated beast arrived smashing its body into the other monster, Alice and Claire looked to each other confused as the monsters roared and attacked the other until the beast who was protecting them got the upper hand and threw the monster across the compound._

 _The silence was eerie as the monster who protected them panted heavily, Claire and Alice were more confused until it turned around and Alice gasped in shock whilst Claire looked like she was seeing double, Alice looked to her "I'll explain later" the mutated Alice clone looked down at Adrian with a smile and that's when Claire got the full picture._

 _Adrian groaned painfully and he felt himself freeze "M-m-mom" he sat up and looked at the mutated Alice Clone "Y-y-y-y-you've groan s-s-s-so m-m-m-much" The mutated Alice Clone replied as if struggling to form her words._

 _Adrian stood up, he had taken into notice the fact that she now towered over him whilst the original Alice was slightly taller, "You've been alive all this time" Alice looked to Claire and they walked away towards the others unknown to them that the monster that she saved them from was getting back up and closing in behind the Mutated Clone Alice._

 _"Mom" he reached up and she backed up "I'm… Monster" she replied and he smiled "No… you're not, not to me" she looked to him and smiled but it was not meant to be, a loud crunch and crack and blood sprayed across Adrian's face as a large tentacle forced its way through her chest._

 _"MOM!" Adrian roared as she was tossed to the side, Alice and Claire went to check on her as Adrian threw himself at the monster attacking viciously "I'll kill you!" he roared angrily as he punched away at its body and face till his knuckles bled and every bone in his hand broke, even though he healed fast he was not giving himself time to heal as he punched the monster with everything he had until he pulled his blade out and with one hard strike he cut its head from its body._

 _Panting heavily, he looked back to where Alice and Claire were kneeling down next to the body of the Clone Alice who had given birth and raised him for the first 9 years of his life, she had reverted back into her normal human form as blood pooled from her._

 _He did not need a doctor to tell him she was coming to her end and he looked to Claire and Alice "Mom, Claire… can I have a minute?" they nodded their head and left him with her._

 _"I'm p-p-proud of you s-s-s-son" she whispered gasping softly between breaths as blood pooled through the wound._

 _"Shhhh don't try to talk" he held her hand as she lay there._

 _"Adrian… I can't… can't see you" he squeezed her hand "I'm here mom, I'm not going anywhere"_

 _The Clone Alice smiled and she closed her eyes as the last breath escaped her body before silence._

 _"Mom" she whispered before lowering his head and whispered to the silence "goodbye"_

Present Day:

Adrian was standing by the grave in silence unknown to him Alice was standing behind him "It's ok to cry son" she said and he wiped his eyes "No… I can't… Crying won't make it better" Alice shrugged and took his hand in her and squeezed "You still have me" he smiled and nodded "I know mom" he hugged her tight which she replied and he pulled back looking to the grave one last time before laughing "I really am dumb; she has been looking after me all along" Alice looked confused as he continued "When I was 11 years old I was in a dead end, I had undead closing in on me, I had used my powers so much I passed out and when I woke up, I was wrapped in a blanket and the undead were ripped apart"

Alice smiled "She loved you… as much as I do" he smiled back and she grinned "Come on, say it" she said and he groaned "Mom" she laughed "Come on say it, I won't stop until you say it" he mumbled under his breath and she leaned in turning her head so her ears were in his direction "Say that again, I did not hear you" he sighed "I love you too mom" she smiled and kissed his forehead "Come on son, let's go home" she said and he followed giving the grave one last smile.

"I am still blind because you and Luther" he said and Alice smiled as the ghost of the Clone Alice laughed silently watching her son disappear into the distance "I love you son" unknown to her that Adrian heard her and smiled bright.

(Hope you enjoy this chapter)

Lycanboy666


End file.
